Shaw vs Gaston
Description These two hunters are the best in their universes. Will Shaw outshoot Gaston? Or will Gaston show Shaw what a gunfight looks like? Interlude Wiz: The art of hunting has spanned around the world for over millions of years, each successful hunt bringing much needed food for the population Boomstick: But these two psychos are not your normal huntsmen Wiz: Shaw, the animal terroriser from Timberline Boomstick: And Gaston, the beast hunting muscle-bod of Disney Wiz: Im Wizard and he's Boomstick and its our job to analize their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a death battle Shaw Wiz: The town of Timberline is home to many welcome faces. From Park Ranger Beth, her bear Boog, and the Sheriff Gordy Boomstick: But one man brings fear and envy to even his fellow hunters, and his name is... Shaw Shaw: (Driving recklessly through town singing) You can say I'm in love! You can say I'm insane! (he steps out of his truck) But no one understands me like my darlin' Lorraine! (he imitates a guitar solo) Haha! Wiz: Shaw's life is a complete mystery, living in isolation in the forests in Timberline Boomstick: This guy's kill count is insane. The entire back wall of his house is just the heads and bodies of the animals he has killed. Wiz: All that proves how good of a hunter he is... or poacher if we are being honest Boomstick: And all of those kills are mainly done with his rifle, affectionally called Lorraine. This badass weapon fires long ranged slugs that can punch huge holes in trees, and why am I calling this rifle just that? Because i have no idea what the hell this kind of rifle is Wiz: Actually Boomstick, weapons like Shaw's do exist Boomstick: What? Wiz: They do, and Shaw appears to own an IMI Timberwolf, a Jewish-made weapon that can fire .44 magnum bullets Boomstick: Ooohh.... gimme gimme Wiz: Good luck, not only are they super rare, they are no longer made Boomstick: Ahh, dammit! Wiz: Despite what you may think, the Timberwolf doesnt actually have a long range, only 100 to 200 yards, reletivly short ranged to others of its kind. However, Shaw's rifle is unique in the fact that it can fire at targets over half a mile away and hit them. Boomstick: Damn... thats one accurate shot. And when the situation gets up close, he has his own Bowie Knife, an 13 inch steel edge so sharp that can cleanly cut the hair of a bear Wiz: He also has great accuracy throwing it too, being able to throw it from 10 feet away and only narrowly miss Boog's hand Boomstick: Shaw's abilities are far more than an uncanny accuracy. His senses of hearing and smell have been heightened to a degree to wear he can hear even the faintest of noises. And that smelling ability should be due to that gigantic nose of his... the IMI rifle, the big nose... do you think he is---''' Wiz: Don't you fuckin say it Boomstick 'Boomstick: Fine, sheesh. ' Wiz: He is also, very, very intimidating, and after cornering his foe, he will sing a creepy song and go in for the kill '''Boomstick: He is also one tough son of a bitch. He survived several violent trips through the forest in his truck, a fall from a 1000 foot waterfall, being tarred and feathered, and being hit by an Airstream RV going fullspeed Wiz: Accounting for the weight removed from the vehical, it should weight well over 4 tons, twice the weight of a conventional car Boomstick: He is also preatty strong for someone his size. He is able to embed his knife several inches into wood, go toe to toe with a fully grown grizzly bear, and bust through his cellar door that was barred off with Lorraine, without any damage to the gun Wiz: Although he may be a great hunter, he is anything but an expereinced fighter Boomstick: Aside from his scuffles with Boog, we dont know of any other battles besides that one, which he lost. And not to mention that he is not a sharp tool, he is more akin to a block of wood Wiz: But do not under estimate Timberline's most feared hunter Shaw: (after shooting Boog and Elliot through a tree) WHOO GOT THEM LORRAINE! HA! (imatates a guitar solo) YEEHAW! (drives away in his truck) Gaston Boomstick: When you hear the term "Manly-Man" who do you think of? John Wayne? Arnold Schwartzneggar? Charlie Sheen, the other guy, and the retarded child? (The Two-And-A-Half Men theme plays briefly) Wiz: Well to the many men and women of Alsare-Lorraine, France that man's name is... Gaston Boomstick: Wait... Alsare-Lorraine? Why does that sound familier? Wiz: It's probrobly just a coincidence Boomstick: Well here is another coincidence, Gaston has a shit-load of kills too. His entire tavern is covered with the skulls and antlers of the deer he has killed Wiz: And Gaston got his kills with a few great hunting tools of his own Boomstick: His main weapon is a good ol' fashioned flintlock musket that is capible of firing .75 caliber balls, and Gaston's is somehow multishot.... how the shit did he make it do that? Wiz: He also has a small knife which seems to be around 7 inches, and his own bow and arrow with many arrows in his quiver Boomstick: Gaston boasts that with both his musket and bow that he has never missed a shot, and thats very hard to argue against, look at all the kills he has! Wiz: His knife, musket, and bow arent the only weapons in his arsenal. The best of them are no wood or metal weapon, it is his own bare hands Boomstick: And that is all due to his.... horribly unhealthy egg consumption. 5 dozen fucking eggs a day?! Wiz: Maybe he has an iron stomache. Anyways, his strength is his most powerful asset, he is so strong, he is able to go toe-to-toe with the Beast Boomstick: His strength is actually on full display in that song he sings about himself Wiz: He was shown to be able to lift up a couch with 3 women sitting in it. Assuming that the couch is of a victorian style, which is about 125 pounds, and accounting for the weight of an average woman in the 1600s, which is about 120 pounds, he is lifting at minimum, 485 pounds Boomstick: Damn, if he can do that with one hand i wonder how much he can benchpress Wiz: Gaston is also more than capible of ripping rock straight from the Beast's castle. Which is no mean feat, because it takes more than 2 tons of pressure to break granite, which is more than likley what the Beast's castle is made of Boomstick: He is more than capible of holding himself in a fight. His battle with the Beast showing what he can do, both good and bad Wiz: Right. Despite his immense stength and impressive aim, Gaston is extremly arragant and often acts on impulse than logical thinking Boomstick: Especially if he has nothing to think with. This guy is capital D-U-M Dumb. Wiz: (facepalms) Boomstick, there's a "B" Boomstick: Ah! Where?! I hate those things! Wiz: Uhhgg.... Boomstick: What? Wiz: Back on topic, Gaston also been a victim of his own stupidity more times than not, which ultimatly led to his death Boomstick: Another villain falling to their death, that shit is getting old Disney Wiz: Uh huh Boomstick: Still, do not mess with Gaston, it may be the last thing you do Gaston: (he smashes the head of a gargoyale with a club) Come out and fight! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Lets en this debate once and for all! Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (Gaston creeps through the forest, musket in hand) Gaston: Hmm.... where are all the deer? There is usually alot in this part of the forest (He treks through more of the forest and comes across a clearing, a single buck standing in it) Gaston: (He cocks his musket and takes aim at the deer) (The deer's chest explodes, much to Gaston's confusion as he did not pull the trigger, then a voice is heard in the bushes) ???: HO! GOTTEM LORRAINE! Gaston: Who's there? Show yourself! (A tall and lanky man comes out from the shrubbery, a rifle with the word Lorraine scratched into the stock in his hand) ???: The names Shaw, what's it to you? Gaston: You took my kill, that was gonna be another trophy in my tavern Shaw: Well now its head is gonna join my others in my hut Gaston: (he aims his musket at Shaw) Not if i have a say in it! Shaw: (He aims Lorraine at Gaston) Try me Andre the Giant FIGHT!!! (Both hunters fire their weapons, the bullets hitting each other in the air) Shaw and Gaston: Whoa! (They both go for cover behind some trees, Gaston taking his time to reload his musket) Shaw: (he cocks his rifle, ejecting the used cartidge) Now then.... (he aims at the tree Gastron is hiding behind) Gaston: (he finishes reloading his musket, he goes to poke his head out of the tree until...) POW! (Shaw fires a shot through the trunk of the tree, making a gigantic hole, the shrapnel making Gaston fall to the ground.) Shaw: HO! GOTTEM LORRAINE! (Shaw comes out from the tree and walks towards Gaston, who is flat on his ass) Shaw: Hm? Dead already? Gaston: (he rolls on his back and fires his musket, the bullet grazing Shaw's cheek) Not quite! Shaw: AHHG! (he puts his hand on his cheek) Gaston: (he gets up, clocking Shaw in the face, knocking out some of his teeth and making Shaw drop Lorraine) Shaw: (he blocks a punch, twists Gaston's arm, and headbutts him, making Gaston stumble back, he then unsheaths his knife) Gaston: (he comes to his senses and takes out his own knife) Shaw: You're not gonna do anything with that tiny thing Gaston: Size doesn't matter Shaw Shaw: You're that confident? (The both start engaging in a knife fight. Gaston swinging his knife with Shaw blocking his blows) Shaw: Come on steroid! You can do better than that! (He thrusts his knife at Gaston, the blade slicing off a portion of Gaston's ear) Gaston: (he yells in pain and kicks Shaw in the stomache, knocking him back) Shaw: I gotta get Lorraine back... (he starts bolting back towards the forest) Gaston: (he pulls out his bow and readies and arrow) Shaw: (he goes to pick up Lorraine, he then feels a sharp pain) GAH! Gaston: (he is shown to have fired a shot striaght in Shaw's ass, from 200 yards away) Bullseye Shaw: (he collapses to the ground) Gaston: (he runs over to Shaw and approaches him) Shaw: (he turns himself on his back, breaking the arrow's shaft, he takes aim and fires a shot at Gaston) Gaston: (he gets shot in the arm, dropping his bow) AHG! My muscles! Shaw: (he gets up, pulls the arrowhead out of his buttcheek, and starts running, Lorraine in his head) Gaston: (he comes to and starts running after him) (Shaw runs straight into a cave, Gaston following) Gaston: (he lights a match, aiming his musket in caution) Where are you?! Shaw: (sing-songy) If you go out in the woods today you're in for a big surprise... Gaston: Huh? (A sound of a shell ejection from the rifle and hitting the ground is heard) Shaw: If you go out in the woods today, you better go in disguise... Gaston: Ok... im creeped out now Shaw: For every bear there ever was, tonight out in the summer sun... Gaston: (he trembles, dropping his musket and unsheaths his knife) Shaw: Todays the day the teddy bears have their piiiiccc.... Gaston: (he looks around him frantically) Shaw: (he lights up his lighter and pulls out his bowie knife) NIC! (The two hunters slash at each other) ???: ACK!!! (Blood drips on the ground, showing both got slashed. Shaw with a giant gash on his arm and Gaston with his belly sliced open) Gaston: (he falls to his knees) Shaw: (he drops his knife and grabs Lorraine) Ok Lorraine... (he shoves the barrel up Gaston's stomache and up his chest) Let's kiss this roid freak goodnight! (he pulls the trigger aind the gun fires, the bullet firing up his body and exploding his skull) Gaston: (his body falls limp, and Shaw removes Lorraine from his body) Shaw: Great... not only do i have to explain this to Gordy, all the deer probrobly ran off... oh well (He walks out of the cave) K.O! (Boog comes from the back of the cave, and cringes at Gaston's mutilated body) Results Boomstick: Holy shit, Shaw turned into Erron Black! Wiz: This was a very close match, both hunters having multiple advantages on their sides Boomstick: Gaston had stength, obviously, was a better shot, was only slighty more intelligent than Shaw, and had more weapons Wiz:Shaw had the durability, speed, better awarness of his surroundings, and had the better weapons for the fight. Boomstick: But only one of these hunters was able to surive his encounters Wiz: Shaw's greatest advantage was the fact that he has survived and lived through his trails without any permenant harm to him, this is shown from both the water-fall and RV hit showing that if he can take those hits and get back up, he can do the same with Gaston punches and kicks, which are 6 times less force than the waterfall and RV Boomstick: And we know what you guys are gonna say: "But guys, Gaston fought the Beast and would've won if he didnt slip". The fact is that the Beast treated him like his bitch and caused Gaston to turn to being a major douchebag and stabbing him in the back Wiz: And that was actually the only way he could win, by sneaking up behind Shaw and catching him offguard. But given that Shaw has the most sensitive ears and nose, Gaston had no way being able to sneak up behind him Boomstick: Looks like Gaston had to bite the bullet Wiz: The winner is Shaw Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Disney vs Sony Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Hoppingclams343 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019